Drunk Virgil
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Virgil has been having panic attacks lately - more than on average - this obviously affects Thomas, so the latter decided the best way to try and calm Virgil down would be through medication. Little did he know the real effect this would have on the dark, strange Sander Side


It all started when Thomas visited the doctors after a series of panic attacks, he knew Virgil had been on edge lately but no one knew why.

Thomas returned home with the small paper bag in hand, heading straight to his bedroom and removing the pills he was given and read through the instructions "Hopefully these help calm him down a little" he spoke to himself before taking the first two; the instructions telling him to take 4 a day, 2 in the morning and 2 at night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sides were non-the-wiser.

Within Thomas' mindscape was the sides' apartment. Patton was in the kitchen humming to himself and baking some cookies, Logan was still stationed in his room trying to figure out the best, and most efficient way to have Thomas get in some studying whilst also living his dream.

Roman was on the couch watching, and singing along to, Disney movies. Virgil, though much more quiet but still enjoying the movies, watched from the other side of the couch. His anxiety had gotten worse as of late and Patton had ordered him to remain within arms reach, in case he had another panic attack.

Everything was practically normal, that was until Thomas began on the medication.

Virgil, while happily watching and taking note of the darker sides of Cinderella, suddenly felt off. The clench on his heart and the nauseating mess that was his stomach began to ease up, in turn, his head began to feel funny and his vision blurred a bit. His body began to have a feeling of numbness and he felt like his balance was off a bit as his head drooped slightly 'why do I feel drunk?' he thought to himself.

Though the internal panic and suffocating feelings had gone, he still felt a little… off... Glancing at Roman, who seemed the same as before; as he sung and waved around his arms dramatically, Virgil could rule out Thomas drinking, as that affected everyone in bad ways…

So why did he feel so… Drunk…?

The change hadn't gone unnoticed, after finishing his song Roman glanced at Virgil, after having Patton order him to 'keep an eye on his dark, strange son'. Roman frowned a little and sat next to Virgil, who was currently curling up into himself, as he usually did before an attack.

"Hey? You alright there buddy?" Roman spoke softly, as much as he loved to tease the other and call him inventive nicknames… A panic attack was nothing to joke about. Roman cautiously move a hand to Virgil's shoulder, he leaned forward a bit to try and see Virgil's face under his hooded fringe, expecting to hear uneven breaths and a pale completion - well - more pale than on average, however, he was met with calm breathing and Virgil turning his flushed red face away from him.

Roman backed his head away and sat up straight, blinking at the blushing Emo beside him "Virge?" he called out again, making the other flinch a little.

Patton had heard Roman's voice of concern and made his way to the living room, standing behind the couch and looking back and forth from Roman to Virgil and back again "He Kiddo's what's going on?" Patton asked, "Is he-" he spoke quietly, aiming the last words at Roman but stopped when Roman shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong" Roman stated, utterly confused by Virgil's sudden change in behaviour.

Virgil couldn't sit around here, the effects were slowly worsening and he didn't know what he'd do in this state! "I-I… I'm fine…" He spoke moving to the edge of the seat "I just… don't feel great…" he continues, contradicting his first statement and moved to get up quickly "I'm gunna go lie dow-" he was quickly trailed off by the world around him spinning. His legs lost all stability and his vision suddenly turned to black.

Meanwhile, Patton and Roman both had worried expressions on their faces, they knew how to help Virgil with anxiety attacks but they didn't even know what was happening to him now. "Okay kiddo" Patton spoke as Virgil began to rise from his place on the sofa. However, both Roman and Patton's eyes widened when they saw the other sway heavily, watching his eye's roll to the back of his head. With a loud gasp Roman moved fast to catch Virgil as he lost consciousness, catching him and going on to his knees as he held the limp form in his arms.

Silence fell on the room, Patton's eyes were wide and teary, his hands over his mouth; while Roman's eyes were wide with shock. "V-Virge?" Roman spoke out, practically just a whisper as his breath had caught in the back of his throat. His eyes scanning over the unconscious form in his arms, looking for any injuries or sign of why this happened, but he fell short, there was nothing!

"Virgil!" Patton finally snapped out of his shock and ran around the sofa, dropping to his knees by Roman "W-What happened?!" the morality side asked in panic, doing the same as Roman had just done, checking for any indication of his state.

"I-I dunno… I saw him curling into himself, as he usually does before an episode, b-but… his face was red and he looked away… he had no indication of heavy breathing and he was really quiet, his eyes were glazed over too" Roman tried to remember every detail of the past minute, holding Virgil's body close to him. His heart was racing, he moved his fingers up to Virgil's neck and sighed in relief feeling a steady pulse "He's alive… but…"

"But what?"

The two knelt by the couch looked up seeing Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at them with a mildly confused expression. "What happened here?" he asked, snapping the other two out of there thoughts, Patton looked at Virgil with extreme concern.

"I-I dunno! He just collapsed!" Roman spoke louder than he needed to but he was starting to get worried, though he would fight with Virgil and call him names, the other would do the same back. It was all just fun at the end of the day, Roman actually really liked Virgil, and the play fighting was just part of the enjoyment of his company.

Logan walked over "Let's lay him on the couch, we will watch over him and ask him if he feel's sick when he wakes up" Patton sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the cardigan over his shoulders before smiling softly and nodding his head "Y-You're always good as keeping calm Logan, thank you, it helps me calm down too" Patton spoke softly, stepping next to Logan, who had slightly blushed at that compliment.

Roman moved Virgil to the couch and stayed sat on the floor by his side "Patton, you can go back to baking now, and Logan you can also go back to what you were doing, I'm happy to stay here and watch over Virgil until he wakes up" he spoke, not taking his eyes off Virgil and brushing his fringe out of his face.

Both the Logic side and Morality side looked at one another with a small smile before agreeing and going back to what they were doing.

* * *

Hours past, and on the outside Thomas had started to calm down, the pills seemed to be working and this made him smile. After dinner he took two more, hoping his anxiety was also feeling just as calm as he was.

* * *

An hour after Thomas had taken the second, and last two pills for today, Virgil began to wake up. His eyes blinked open.

He saw that the room was dark, must be evening, there was only one light source from the telly, and when he turned his head he saw the back of Romans head; he was watching another Disney movie quietly, sat against the couch on the floor.

Virgil's cheeks began to blush a crimson red but he also smirked, still feeling very drunk and out of control by this point. He moved his arm and ruffled Romans hair "Heeeeeyyyy Princeeeyyyyyyyy~" Virgil slurred, both the touch and the tone of voice causing Roman to be taken aback and flinch. He jumped up and stood over the laying form with wide eyes as he fixed his hair "H-How dare you mess up my beautiful hair!" he huffed and then looked down at Virgil with hands on his hips.

Virgil looked up at him before pulling his jacket over his mouth and looking away, still flustered "Y-You mad at me?" Virgil spoke in the cutest voice Roman had ever heard come out of Virgil's mouth. The cute expression and voice did not suit the anxious side but at the same time it did, Romans eyes just widened.

"W-What? I-… Uh… no? I mean… Are you okay Virgil?" he finally asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Virgil's torso and placing a hand on his forehead "Hmmm… I don't think you have a fever… But you're a little hot…"

To this action Virgil giggled, once again taking Roman aback "Awww~ You think I'm hot~" another giggle.

Roman raised a brow, blushing a little at Virgil's careless vocal expressions "I-I… Uh" Roman was lost for words, maybe he should get Patton; he was better at those sorts of things-

His thoughts were cut short when Virgil suddenly sat up, wrapping a hand around the back of Roman's neck and the other around romans back to keep Virgil upright, but the biggest factor was that his lips were only mere millimetres from each other. Roman could feel the warm breath of Virgil gentle graze his lips, his wide eyes staring right back into Virgil's hazel, and slightly glossed over, eyes.

"V-Vir-" Roman was cut off again when Virgil's lip's suddenly clashed again his, in that moment Roman didn't know what to do, he froze.

When Virgil didn't get a response he pulled back quickly, his eyes wide with tears beginning to fall, streaming down his flushed cheeks. Roman saw the terror in his eyes, feeling a rush of guilt flow through him. Suddenly he fell from the sofa with an 'oof' as Vigil quickly clambered to his feet and backed away from Roman, swaying a lot, trying his best to stay upright, with his sleeved hands covering his mouth.

Roman looked up at the other from the floor, his head shaking a little as he saw the other moving away slowly "N-No… Virge, I'm… I'm sorry, it just… Took me by surprise is all" he spoke standing up and taking a step closer to Virgil who, in turn, took a step away.

"N-No! ooo don't like me! You newer did! Fuck! I'm so 'tupid!" his words were clearly slurred, his body swaying back and forth but able to keep upright more or less. Romans eyes widened, and in the panic of the moment he could stop his words "W-What?! No! I love you! I have for a long time!" he spoke before covering his own mouth with his hands. 'Crap…' he thought, "I-I mean… umm… well…" His eyes move to the floor, completely embarrassed for himself.

Virgil's hands lowered from his mouth, he sniffled childishly before tilting his head to the side, his tears had stopped falling completely, his lips curled up into the biggest smile Virgil had ever owned. Romans blinked at this expression, the very expression that usually belonged to Patton when he'd discovered something new and exciting. It was usually cute but on Virgil it was just plain strange - strange in a good way though -

Roman didn't know if his eyes could widen any more but they definitely tried when he heard the next words leave Virgil's mouth "You… You weelly wove me Pwincey?"

Roman had already dug his grave; he may as well jump in. With a sigh and a nod of his head he looked at Virgil seriously "Yeah Virge, I really like you, in a romantic sense… I never really planned on telling you because I didn't think you'd ever believe me or return those feelings…" he admitted, this time Virgil walked towards him slowly, until he was stood right in front of the other.

Virgil moved one hand up silently to Romans cheek, Roman, in turn, leaned into the touch and closed his eyes with a soft smile. "I…" Roman opened his eyes as he heard Virgil try to speak.

Virgil was looking into Roman's eyes as he opened them, there was no fear, only compassion, this made Virgil's heart flutter, though still intoxicated. "I have bween having attacks… cuz… realised I have feewings for… for y-you…" Virgil admitted quietly. Roman blinked, suddenly it all made sense; every time he was around, Virgil had started to have an attack, he didn't understand why until now.

"Oh" he spoke softly, Roman gave the other a small understanding smile before leaning in and this time kissing Virgil on the lips softly, Virgil closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up as he returned the kiss, the moment was perfect, it felt like hours had gone by before they parted.

Though dazed, Virgil had a smile innocent smile curled up on his lips, Roman looked at him and couldn't help but find him unusually adorable. Nonetheless, the small pang of worry rose up this throat once more as Virgil suddenly lost consciousness again and fell in to Roman's chest.

He gasped and held on to him tightly "V-Virge? Shit!... What the hell is happening to you?" he asked placing Virgil gently on the sofa again.

"Patton! Logan!" he summoned the two, and right on queue they both appeared with worried expressions "Did Virgil wake up? Logan asked. Roman nodded his head "Yeah… But… He lost consciousness again… I think we need to talk to Thomas, maybe he knows what's going on?" Roman suggested.

Logan and Patton nodded their heads; it wasn't long before the meeting was set up.

* * *

Thomas stood in the middle of his living room when the 3 sides manifested in their usual spots "Hey guys~ how's it going?" Thomas smiled, but his smile instantly dropped when he saw the 3 concerned expressions on the sides' faces.

"W-What's wrong?" The host asked, looking at them worried.

Patton sniffled, "S-Some thing is wrong with Virgil… He…"

"He what?"

Roman took over "He suddenly felt dizzy and lost consciousness… and… and when he woke up… he was acting strange…" Roman looked down with a blush; this didn't go missed by the others.

"What exactly did he do?" Logan asked, Patton also curious.

Roman shuffled in his spot nervously, not able to look up from the carpet "He… He… kissed me"

Everyone's eyes widened, Patton's the most as he squealed loudly with a large intake of breath before coughing "S-Sorry, I got over excited~ But that's awesome Roman! It's taken this long already but now you both know about your feelings!~" Patton giggled, he'd seen the chemistry between them for a while and was just waiting for this day.

Logan, though happy they finally admitted their – pain in the ass - feelings, even through physical means, was still confused "Roman? If this was just a confessional confrontation, then how does that qualify as 'strange'?" he asked.

Roman looked up to him and began freaking out a bit "You should have seen him! Though I was thrilled to know he felt the same… the way he acted… It was a mixture between Patton and some drunkard" Roman explained fearfully.

"Virgil's drunk?" Patton asked confused, not having any recollection of Virgil drinking, or Thomas drinking, he'd have known about the latter.

"Oh my god" Thomas' gasp caught the others attention, he covered his mouth with wide eyes and he figured out what happened. Roman was the first to break the tension.

"What is it Thomas? Do you know what's wrong with him?" to this Thomas simply nodded.

"What is happening to him then?" Logan added, impatient.

Thomas gulped a bit "W-Well… I've been feeling super anxious for a while… I figured Virgil was in a really bad state but there is nothing I can physically do… until… someone suggested I go to the doctors about my attacks too… and… he gave me anxiety medication… It was supposed to calm him down! I had no idea it would make him act drunk or sick or however he is acting!" Thomas spoke fast and put his hands up in defence at the last part.

Though Roman and Patton stood in shock, Logan cleared his throat "I think it be in your best interest to stop taking the medication Thomas…" he spoke, to this Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, I wont take any more, hopefully Virgil will get better" Thomas sighed, his attempt to help had failed, well… not completely, it seemed to have gotten Roman and Virgil together. Little did Thomas know, he had actually, indirectly, stopped Virgil's recent panic attacks as they were caused by the emotional stress of wanting to tell Roman how he felt, in turn, helping Virgil just as he originally planned.

* * *

A couple days passed before the drug was out of Thomas' system, Virgil had been asleep for most of it, having slept on the couch the whole time. Roman stayed by his side, cuddling the drunken side whenever he woke up; which Logan and Patton found very amusing.

Virgil groaned, having a splitting headache as he awoke, Roman sat up and looked at Virgil as he opened his eyes, sat next to the darker side. Virgil blinked his eyes open and gasped inwardly as he saw Roman looking at him, sitting really close! He then remembered his antics over the past few days and his face turned the shade of a strawberry, making Roman chuckle.

"Hey there sleepy-head~ How you feeling?" Roman asked, brushing Virgil's fringe from his face. Virgin whined and pulled his hood over his head to try and hide away, Roman could only smile at that "Of come on~ It had to happen eventually, better sooner than later right?" Roman spoke placing a peck on Virgil's hooded head; the latter understood and mentally agreed… but… that didn't make his previous behaviour any less embarrassing "Yeah… I guess" is all that gravelled out of Virgil's mouth.

"Can you sit up?" Roman continued, with a heavy sigh Virgil sat up, hunching his shoulders slightly, but he wasn't prepared when Roman lifted his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Nothing has changed between us, Thomas had taken medicine that made you act a little drunk sure… but I'm still happy you confessed to me, I was hoping to tell you at some point but I never had the chance"

Virgil blushed and sat up in his seat, swinging his legs off the sofa slowly and placing his feet on the floor, he then lowered his hood and looked up at Roman "H-Hey… Umm… N-Now I'm… sober… I ummm… Wanna confess…" he cleared his throat, his eyes darting anywhere but Romans eyes "I-I have… r… romantic… feelings… t-towards… y-you" his words were gapped and stuttered, but Roman knew what Virgil was trying to do, to confess to him in his own non-drunk way, and the fanciful side sat patiently for the other to finish.

"I love you too, hot topic~" he smiled, making the other blush, Virgil then quickly leaned up and kissed Roman deeply before scurrying upstairs to his room as fast as he could.

The kiss was much deeper and passionate than the ones before, it left Roman sat on the sofa alone, with wide eyes as his finger touched his lips.

A small smile curled up in the corner of his lips.

Both Roman and Virgil finally felt a weight lifted off their shoulder. All thanks to Thomas.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want haha This was just a spare of the moment idea ^.^


End file.
